Destiny's Sworn Enemies
by aRE-yOu-mY-mOTheR
Summary: [ONE SHOT] OK..its a poem and a song put into one. The poem symbolizes Draco's POV and the song(Switchfoot) is Hermione's POV. Its about their love and how they can never really be. I think its rather unique so please RR!


**DISCLAIMER**:::: I own NOTHING….well, except the poem…and the idea of putting the two together…but that's it!! The lyrics are from SWITCHFOOT's album BEAUTIFUL LETDOWN(its awesome..go buy it NOW!) sue me if you please…I aint worth much….nobody reads this so why do I even bother???

**A/N**:::: OKAY, I wrote this poem really, really REALLY late one night when I was high of lack of sleep….i was bored and it just happened.  it started out as from Hermione's POV but then I changed into Draco's…..then I decided it was pretty short so I wanted to add lyrics.  I listened to BUNCHES of songs and then found these…..i changed a few words to make it work but besides that…its still the same!!(if you actually read this, type 'holy mongolian monkies' in ur review..hah) I was just pretty happy about how the lyrics worked with the poem….OH and BTW—the poem is DRACO and the lyrics are HERMIONE….now, enough of my talking…READ ON!!!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

****

…:::::_Hermione__(song) is in italics_::::…..

**…:::::Draco(poem) is bold::::…..**

****

****

****

**3** **Destiny's Sworn Enemies 3 **

****

_They tell you where you need to go_

_They tell you when you need to leave_

**If you could look beyond my eyes**

**And past my porcelain skin**

_They tell you what you need to know_

_They tell you who you need to be_

**You'd**** see a whole new person**

**My true soul deep within**

_But everything inside me_

_Knows there's more than what I've heard_

**Inside, I'm kind and shy**

**And conscience of my faults**

_There's so much more than empty conversations_

_Filled with empty words_

**And**** you are always on my mind**

**Haunting all my thoughts**

_And I'm on fire_

_When I'm near you_

****

**But**** this can not be known**

**To others all around me**

_I'm on fire when you speak_

_I'm on fire burning at these mysteries_

**So**** I shall keep it to myself**

**A secret like it should be**

_Give me one more time around_

_Give me one more chance to see_

**I'll**** hide behind my mask**

**With a smirk upon my face**

_Give me everything you are_

_Give me one more chance to be near you_

**Always acting proper**

**Not a hair is out of place**

_When everything inside me_

_Looks like everything I hate_

**I'll**** call you names and mock your friends**

**Just like I always do**

_You can be the hope I have for change_

_You're the only chance I'll take_

**I steal a glance as we storm away**

**Tempted to yell "I love you!"**

_And I'm on fire when you're near me_

_I'm on fire when you speak_

_I'm on fire burning at these mysteries_

**Instead**** I give into silence**

**And**** keep up with this act**

_I'm standing on the edge of me_

_I'm__ standing on the edge of everything I've ever been_

**Ignoring my true feelings**

**I slowly turn my back**

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

**We cannot be together**

**We were meant to be apart**

_Blame it on what you've been through_

_Blame it on what you're into_

_Blame it on your religions_

_Blame it on politicians_

**Me a snake and you a lion******

**Sworn enemies from the start**

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BWAHAHAHAHA****…go ahead flame me…see if I care!! I know its not good…I DON'T do poetry…but it hit so I wrote it down!! Whatever….i also wrote another version which I might post later(kate told me to use this one first..and she's the EXPERT—who can draw so bloody well it aint even funny)…its just Draco's POV in both the song and POEM…we'll see though..let me know if I should!!! I'll listen…but yes…REVIEW my work..tell me all your hopes and dreams…well ok, NOT really…but just type encouraging words!!! TA TA**


End file.
